Mysteries of life
by This-deadness-inside-me
Summary: There is an added character, as most do. I am in the middle of writing a second chapter, though it may take a while, best not to wait. All chapters are based after the second movie but with flash backs of before the first.


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I do not own Storm, Cyclops or Logan. If I did, wouldn't I make another X-men movie?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I appoligize for the spelling mistakes. I am still young, (And it really blows, but I'm not far from being a technical adult, so yay me), and always failed at english, hence why my story might be crap to most.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'The girl'  
  
The front doors swung open and Logan came rushing in with a young women in his arms. "Help, someone help". Logan watched as crowds of children formed around him and the teenager; everyones eyes stared at the blood dripping onto the floor, it flowed from the girl. She appeared not to be awake, but yet some part of her was still aware, similar to that of someone in a comba. Logan let out another plee for help and it was Storm who came rushing in with Cyclops not far behind her. Storm shook her head and gasped at the blood all over Logan, the girl and the floor. "Logan, what happened?" Storm said slightly in shock. Cyclops moved closer to see the heavily injured young women, he pulled her from Logans arms and moved hastily to the elavator; in which would take him to the lab hidden under the school. Logan just stood there, still trying to get it all together and come to grips with what had happened. "It... it happened all so fast, I can't even remember it.." Logan stopped, his mind was racing, he looked around and realised he was no longer holding the girl, his arms were still stuck out infront of him as if she was indeed still there. Storm looked away and soon walked off in the dirrection of the elevator to join Cyclops in the lab.  
Cyclops layed the young women down onto the lab table and watched as the new doctor ran over and tried to stop the bleeding; she cut the girls top off and assessed the damage. "What happened here? This girl looks like a bruitil murder victim!" Cyclops shook his head and turned his attention to the floor, "Logan brought her in, I asume he did this."  
Logan followed Storm to the elevator; the girls blood still on him, dripping like a leeky tape every now and than. The two watched as the elevator doors opened and stepped in quickly hoping to get down quicker.  
By the time Logan and Storm had arrived at the lab, where Cyclops had brought the girl, the doctor has already started to clean some of the mess up to reveal all the cuts; there were not as many cuts as estimated, the wounds were more deep than anything. Storm entered the lab and Logan followed, trying to breathe as he saw the pile of blood covered cotton swobs and sheet-like material strips. He turned his face away from the mess, but soon looked onwards to see how the girl was doing, he edged closer to her and placed his hand on her stomach area. "I'm so sorry." He looked down and noticed the girl open her eyes; her face was covered with bloody hand prints. "Doc, I think she is awake" The doctor ran over, "Keep her awake, don't let her close her eyes, we might lose her. Not that the chance of saving her is big". Logan leaned over her as the doctor started enjecting thing and wiping excess blood, wrapping a bandage around each arm where some minor cuts were, and inspecting others. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Logan got cut off as the girl opened her mouth to cough a few bloody words, "You're... you're the one..." She coughs a few times and spits the blood from her mouth, "The one who heals?" Logan shakes nervously and nods adding a quite yes somewhere into his shaking. The girl lifts her hand and place it onto his arm; her hand slides down as her body becomes weaker. Logan looks at his arm as a hot spot starts to emerg, his head begins to throb and he remembers the last time he has felt like this, the last time was at Liberty Island, when he had allowed Rogue to drain some of his mutant ability. The girls hand slide down to Logans; she closed her eyes and started to become warm to the touch, Logans hand became hot as her body temperature rose and heat began to pour from her just as earlier with her blood. He watched on as she almost glowed red and began to heal; her large slash wounds soon became smaller, they shrank to about half their original sizes and then stopped healing. The girls blood had stopped flowing by this time and the doctor was amazed at the merical that had just happened. "She must be like Rogue... I never knew you could get doubles, or atleast not so close anyway." The doctor cleaned the last of the blood up and hooked the girl onto a machine that would keep track of her heart beat and brain waves, also another to breathe for her. She walked over to the medical cupboard and pulled out two large, thick bandages to wrap around the girls body.  
Logan stepped backwards away from the girl and almost tripped on another table; his eyes feel to the floor and he shook his head bringing his hands to his face, he rubbed his forehead a few times and realised they were covered in blood, infact all the front of him was and all the way along his arms along with stream lines down his pants showing where blood had ran.  
"Logan, go take a shower and get changed. I'll make sure she is ok." The doctor said as she noted a few things down on a clip board and placed it onto the bench across the room. Logan just stood for a moment almost in thought but not quite, without thinking he simply said "ok" and left the room. 


End file.
